Let Me Believe a Death Note FanFic
by anime-fan-willa
Summary: Pairing: L X LIGHT. One day, while taking a bath, Light asks L which he would PREFER: if Light were Kira vs. if he weren't. L's answer surprises Light, and his actions may surprise you! Rated T for naughtyness and a couple swears. Enjoy! I TAKE REQUESTS!
1. FULL STORY

**Let Me Believe**

**A Death Note Fan-fiction **** username: anime-fan-willa **

**Pairing: L x Light **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, or it's characters. L, Light, and all others belong to Death Note's owners. Not me. **

Chapter 1-History Repeats Itself

…

"Don't be stupid, Ryuzaki! I'm NOT Kira!"

"I wouldn't be so sure…"

"I'M NOT KIRA!"

"They're at it again, Chief." Matsuda sighed.

Light and L had been going at it for days now.

Every time things began to get peaceful again, L would let slip that he thought Light was Kira. Light would defend himself, L would retort, they'd get into an aggressive argument, and then…

CRUNCH!

"ALRIGHT ALREADY!" Mr. Yagami said, rushing to his son's side.

"YOU HIT AT THE SAME TIME!" Cried Matsuda, "Let's just call it a tie, okay?"

L slowly lowered his foot from the suspect, and in return, Light brought his fist away from the detective's face.

Each turned away, crossing their arms and pouting, sticking out their bottom lips. "HMF!"

The chief face-palmed himself. "This is RIDICULIOUS!" he said, "I'm going home. See you in the morning."

"Suit yourself." L said.

"Wait, dad!"

"No, leave if you wish, Mr. Yagami."

"Ryuzaki! It's been DAYS! Don't you think you can un-chain us already? I'd like to go home and see my family."

"No can do, Light. Unfortunately, I still suspect that you are in fact Kira."

Light's face darkened.

"So," L continued, "Until I am certain you are not Kira, you and I will remain hand-cuffed together. That's my final decision. "

…

Chapter 2-Bath Time

…

"Ryuzaki, could you please NOT watch me pee?"

"Sorry, but if I didn't watch you 24/7, you could use the death note while I wasn't looking."

Light sighed.

"Fine." He said, "Do as you wish, if it proves I'm not Kira."

"Finished?"

"Yes."

"Then let's take a bath!"

"WHAT?!"

Ryuzaki dragged light towards the tub, where he then proceeded to strip his clothing off.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!"

"You were complaining earlier about how long it's been since we were separated."

"So?!"

"So, Light, I figured for someone of your usual hygiene, going this long without a bath is probably unbearable."

"Even if it was, I would want to take a bath by MYSELF."

"But considering the circumstances, no matter where you went, I'd go too. Therefore, if you tried to take a bath by yourself, I'd have to follow you in."

Light eyed him skeptically.

"To keep a close eye on you only, of course." L added.

Light quickly took off his clothes, and stepped into the tub, where his roommate already was.

They starred at each other for a long time.

Finally, Light spoke.

"Hey, Ryuzaki?" he asked.

"Yes, Light?"

"If it were up to you, would you rather I was Kira or not? I mean, I know you said I was your first friend and all, but you seem so fixated on the idea of me being Kira, you almost won't even consider the possibility that I'm not!"

"That's a good question, Light…" The dark haired detective thought for a moment before continuing.

"I think," he said, "I would rather you were not Kira."

"Oh?" Light said, surprised. "And why's that?"

L took his thumb out of his mouth, and crawled through the bubble bath towards light.

"Because if you are Kira," he said, "then I probably shouldn't be doing this."

And with that, he leaned in close, and pressed their lips together.

Light's eyes grew wide with surprise.

"I should push him off!" he thought "But if I don't, maybe I can gain his trust! But what if he thinks I'm kissing him back because I wanna prove I'm innocent? Then what? L, you've gone too far! What am I gonna do?"

Light began hyperventilating. "Shit! Shit! Shit! DAMNIT WHAT THE HELL DO I DO?! Okay, stay calm, Light. Stay calm. Think! What are your INSTINCS telling you to do?"

He didn't even have to think it, he already knew his answer. "I WANT TO TAKE ADVANTAGE OF THIS!"

He flung his arms around the others neck, and kissed him wildly. L climbed on top of him, and sat in his lap, their body's pressing together.

Their tongues danced around wildly and their hands and legs moved over each other in frantic motions.

"Light…" L thought, "Even if this is a joke to you… even if this is just a way to prove your innocence… let me enjoy this."

"L…" Light thought, "Even if this is just another one of your schemes to prove I'm Kira… even if you really don't feel a thing… I'm happy to be yours."

"Even if this doesn't mean anything at all…"

"Even if this is just another game to you… "

"No matter what happens in the case, we're both winners."

"So for now…" they thought as one, "for now, just let me believe."


	2. ALTERNATE ENDING funny

"For now, just let me believe."

Then a sharp "BEEP!" came from the computer on the bathroom's counter, and A "W" appeared on the screen.

This was followed by "Ryuzaki, I have the information and profiles you wanted and OH MY GAWD! HOT GAY WETNESS! OH HELL YES!"

L and Light looked angrily at the computer screen.

"Sorry! Um…" Watari stuttered, "Uh-I mean-I'll do-or-I-NEVER MIND I'LL CALL BACK LATER!"

With that the computer screen went black.

L then turned his attention back to his partner.

"Now, Light," he said seductively, "Where were we?"

Upstairs, Matsuda and the rest of head quarters got an urgent email from Watari. It said "EMERGENCY, JAPANESE TASK FORCE! TUNE INTO THE CAMERAS DOWNSTAIRS! WATCH RYUZAKI AND YAGAMI NOW!"

Mogi hurriedly typed codes into the keyboard before the picture in the downstairs bathroom popped up on every single screen.

The entire task force stared in awe (and delight) at the picture.

"NO, RYUZAKI! I'M NOT IN THE MOOD ANYMORE!"

"COME ON, LIGHT! I WANNA DO IT!"

"I SAID NO!"

"THEN YOU ARE KIRA!"

"DON'T USE THAT AS AN EXUSE TO RAPE ME!"

"PLEEEEEASE LIGHT? With a cherry on top of an ice-cream sundae? (Oh crap, now I'm hungry…)"

"AH! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR TOUCHING!"

"I like you a lot, Light."

"NO MEANS NO!"


End file.
